


On Wings of Gold I Fly

by WardofWinters (QoLife)



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Also whovever else was on that mission, BAMF Kendra, BAMF Seth, Cool Raxtus, Fairy Politics, It'll come, Kendra being cool, Magic, Raxtus teaching Kendra, Seth gets his powers as he does in canon, Snarky Kendra, Strong Kendra, They're gonna be amazing, so be patient and he'll be amazing too, the start is Kendra though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QoLife/pseuds/WardofWinters
Summary: Raxtus came through the shrine for a surprise visit to Shiara in Fablehaven. He wasn't expecting a young girl to be fighting a wooden puppet, or for the young girl to shine like the sun. Or for that matter, for the young girl to have no idea how to use her light.Oh well, Shiara could wait, she wasn't expecting him for a few months anyways. Right now this young girl, Kendra, needs help more.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	On Wings of Gold I Fly

Raxtus shook himself as he swept out of the shrine.

He was visiting Fablehaven again, mainly to see his foster mom Shiara. She wasn’t expecting him but that would make it fun. He liked surprising her.

He turned invisible and flew over the lake, noticing a figure standing near the edge.

He frowned, there was never anyone here when he came. And this figure, they shone like the sun.

His eyes widened when another figure came out of the water, he landed nearby, silently, and watched as the first one turned and ran, the second one giving chase and catching the first at the stairs of the gazebo.

He moved closer, carefully, and saw the first figure, who shone so bright it was hard to see, seemed to be a girl, and the second??? Made of wood?

The wood figure grabbed the girl and held her upside down facing away from him and started off.

Well, that was interesting.

He decided to follow them.

++++++++

He watched the wooden figure dig at the ground on a pretty hill he didn’t remember seeing before. Was it new?

He slowly moved closer, she seemed to be tensing, to run? She wouldn’t escape that way. And she shone so bright, it reminded him of the Fairy Queen.

“Um miss…” Raxtus whispered.

She jolted, looking around wildly, “Who’s there?” she whispered after a moment.

“I’m Raxtus, I’m invisible right now. You um… you seem to be in some trouble?”

She nodded, slowly pushing up.

“I’d stay still for the moment, I don’t think it’ll do anything if you don’t move.”

She sat still, frowning, “Can you help me?”

“I guess so, but I don’t understand why you don’t do it yourself. You’re so bright, it’s blinding.”

She huffed, “Well I don’t know how to use that light, I don’t know any magic.”

“Well,” He frowned, thinking back to Shiara’s lessons, “You have to call the light, and focus is, and then press your will into it? It’s different for the different spells you’re doing. Um, in this case you could try a few things. Like force him to stop working, which would take a lot of power, but you have enough. Or you could try to destroy him, but fairy magic isn’t good for straight destruction, you’d have to get creative.” He paused, flushing as he realized the accidental pun, “Um, anyways. You can also try to change his loyalty, that might be the easiest.”

She was staring in the direction of his voice, making Raxtus flustered, “Okay, how… how do I do that?”

Well, your light is already out, so I guess… just wrap it around him? Push it through him and make him obey you? It’s kinda instinctual.”

She nodded, frowning, “I don’t know how to control my light.”

He let out a breath, that was a hard subject, he’d just tell her what he does, “Okay, so what you do is close your eyes. You feel the way the air is warm? You know how you can never go blind cause you have an inner light? You know how your body is warm? Reach for that feeling of warmth and comfort, pull it together, and then push it to your mou- er hands.”

That’s roughly what he does at least. It’s what works for dragons and seems to work similarly for fairies. He couldn’t really remember all the lessons Shiara had given him.

She stared at her hands intently for a minute before Raxtus noticed a change in the light. It grew more intense, he hadn’t thought that possible.

She gasped, “My hands are glowing!”

“Well, they were before, but I guess it would be visible to everyone now.”

She nodded, “what do I do now?”

“Now you focus on what you want, the puppet thing to obey you, and just, push the light into it?”

He studied her, “It might be easier to touch him to do it. The light just needs to overpower him.”

She let out a shaky breath and turned to the weird puppet thing, “Okay, okay, thank you.”

She slowly pushed closer, cupping her really really bright, blinding really, hands as if afraid the light would fade. Which it could, but she seemed to have a good grasp on it for the moment.

She slowly reached out and placed a hand on the puppets back and wrinkled her nose and squinted her eyes as she stared at the puppet.

Was it working?

Oh!

It was.

He could see the light spiraling off of her hands and enveloping the puppet. Slowly but surely the puppet was covered in the light. And then it suddenly stopped digging.

It was glowing with her light, which slowly seemed to sink into the puppet.

Raxtus couldn’t help the toothy grin at her success. She did it on the first try! That was amazing!

She let out a breath, eyes wide.

“Did that work?”

“Tell the puppet-“

“Mendigo”

“What?” Raxtus tilted his head, though she couldn’t see it.

“Its name is Mendigo.”

“ah, well, tell Mendigo to do something.”

She nodded, “Um… well it already stopped digging so… Mendigo get out of the hole.”

The puppet pulled itself out of the hole.

“Nice,” Raxtus cheered.

“I did it! I used my power! Thank you Raxtus!”

He grinned again, “No problem.”

“Can you… can you become visible now?”

He blinked, oh yeah, “Sure!”

He released his invisibility, she screamed, falling over backwards.

Oh yeah, he’s a dragon.

“Waitwaitwait! I promiseI’mnotscary I’mnotgonnaeatyouIpromise!”

She stared.

“Um… Hi?”

She let out a shaky giggle, “Hi.”

“Its… nice to meet you?”

“You’re a dragon.”

“Technically I’m a fairy dragon but… yeah.”

She tilted her head, slowly standing, “What’s a fairy dragon? Is it different from a regular dragon?”

“Uh, basically my egg was steeped in fairy magic so I’m part fairy, part dragon.”

“Oh, that’s cool!”

“yep…”

They both stood silently for a moment.

“So uh… why was the puppet attacking you?”

“Oh uh,” her shoulders fell. “That’s a long story.”

“I don’t have anything else to do today,” I said helpfully, lowering myself further to be more level with her.

“Well, it all started with-“

++++++++++++++++++

Kendra was back at Warren’s cottage, Raxtus poking his snout through the door.

They were discussing her magic, she was hopeful that she could use it to save the others.

Raxtus gave her some ideas of what she could do, making fire, heating up the air a bunch, growing plants, healing, identifying lies. There were a lot of things she could do.

He was currently teaching her how to throw her light, so that she doesn’t have to touch something to affect it.

“Once you get good enough, you should be able to just will your light out. I’ve seen Shiara do it loads of times.”

“Oh cool! That-“

Mendigo tapped on the window.

Raxtus immediately turned invisible.

“Mendigo, protect Warren and me from harm, but stay out of sight until my command.”

She made her way over to the window.

“It looks like a boy.” Raxtus whispered from the doorway.

She peeked out the window and froze.

That, that was Seth!

She recovered, and bolted to the door, almost tripping over the invisible Raxtus.

“Seth!” she cried.

“Kendra?” He said, stopping.

“You’re not dead!”

“Sure I am. I’m a ghost. I’ve been sent back with a warning.”

Kendra couldn’t stop smiling, “I thought I’d never hear you say something idiotic again!”

“Who else is with you?”

“Just Mendigo, Raxtus, and Warren. Hurry come inside.”

“Ha-ha,” Seth said, continuing toward the cottage at a leisurely pace.

“I’m serious,” Kendra said. “Come inside. Bad things have happened.”

“And I’m serious too,” he said, “Muriel called me back from beyond the grave to deliver a singing telegram. Though I don’t know who Raxtus is.”

Kendra put her hands on her hips, scowling, “Mendigo, show yourself.”

The puppet immediately jumped out from the bush it had been hiding behind. “Holy cow!” Seth exclaimed, recoiling. “What’s he doing here? And why is he taking orders from you?”

“Get inside and I’ll Tell you!” Kendra huffed. “I’ve never been gladder to see anybody. We have a big problem on our hands. But we also have help.”

“Okay okay… but who’s Raxtus?”

“Raxtus? You can show yourself, Seth is my brother.”

Raxtus reappeared.

Seth screamed.

Kendra giggled, “This is Raxtus.”

“Hello.”

Seth gaped, “That’s a dragon.”

“Yep, isn’t he amazing!”

“That’s a dragon.”

“Inside now Seth.”

“Kendra… That’s a dragon.”

Raxtus coughed, “Uh, it’s nice to meet you? Your sister told me some about you.”

“You’re a dragon. You can talk. You’re a talking dragon.”

“All dragons can talk, don’t be silly Seth,” Kendra dismissed, tugging him inside.

Raxtus laid his head back in the doorway.

“Talking dragons… okay.”

He slowly shook himself.

“Oh my god you’re a dragon! That’s so cool!”

“Uh, thank you?”

“He was teaching me how to use my magic.”

Seth’s head snapped to her, “You can use magic!”

“Yep, see!”

She focused hard for a moment, reaching for the warmth that was in her, pulling it carefully to her hands. They slowly started glowing, or at least their glow became visible to her.

“Your hands are glowing!”

“Yep. I managed to turn Mendigo’s loyalty to me all on my own! Well, after Raxtus talked me through it. He’s a good teacher.”

“What happened while I was eaten?”

“So much stuff Seth. So much.”


End file.
